Future (Pure's)
Future Future is a superior element, which requires Space, Time, and 900 diamonds, costing 3650 total diamonds. Future is based on future technology and relations between Space and Time. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : High Speed : Fast Passive Skill Energy Bar -> '''Energy bar has 200% maximum. Energy bar is consumed when you use a spell from this element. When maxed out, it can give buffs, but consumes all energy bar. Energy bar regenerates 10% every second. Using a spell from this element while having 200% energy also triggers their buff upon casting. '''Spells Type 1 Civilization Uses the energy from the map they are in, creating powerful blasts from their weapon that corresponds with the temperature and condition of their surroundings. --> A supercomputer screen appears in front of the user's face, showing the details about the map/world they are in, such as temperature, condition, number of users, and elemental equivalent. Their weapon (a short sized large gun attached to the half of the right arm, covering the half of the arm and hand, with a small opening as to where the blasts are released), processes the information on the screen then shoots out blasts according to the element equivalent of the map: # Standard -> 'Earth (3D rocks) # '''Light -> '''Light (beams of white light) # '''Fire -> '''Fire (short ranged fumes) # '''Water -> '''Water (water balls) # '''Grass -> '''Nature (thorns) When in the Standard map, you are capable of shooting small blocks of sharp, rough rocks per 0.8 seconds, dealing 29 ~ 47 damage each, and slightly knocks and stuns opponnets. Head hit can cause paralyze (1 second) and extra 50 damage. With 200% energy bar, a larger version of the rocks is shot, dealing fixed 175 ~ 350 damage and disperses into the normal version of the rocks. When in Light Map, your weapon shoots vibrant, short beams of white light per second, and travels in a far distance, with a large explosion radius. Each blast does 18 ~ 36 damage and blinds for 0.4 seconds. With maximum energy, a long ranged beam emerges from the gun, dealing 180 ~ 360 damage, inflicts blind for 2 seconds, and stuns for 3 seconds. The beam can reach as far as 35 studs range When in Fire Map, you release a short ranged fume of flames that reach 15.7 studs away from you. There's no cool down per shot, so you can inflict 15 ~ 30 damage per 0.5 seconds. Also inflicts 10 burn damage per 0.2 seconds for 2.2 seconds and doesn't stack. With full energy bar, you stay in place for 1.5 seconds then release a massive fume, dealing 30 burn damage per second for 6 seconds, together with shooting 3 small lava balls with heavy gravity on random areas in front of them, exploding with fixed 100 damage and leaves a lava puddle that inflicts 50 burn damage per 0.5 seconds and slows down opponents by 45% speed when standing on the puddle, which lasts for 6 seconds. When in the Water Map, you can shoot water balls that each do 10 ~ 25 damage per 0.2 seconds. Each water ball as a 50% chance of either becoming a steam ball or a snow ball. Steam ball does 15 ~ 35 damage and inflicts 6 burn damage per 0.5 seconds for 4 seconds. Snow ball does 15 ~ 30 damage and slows down by 25% speed and doesn't stack. Has 30% chance of freezing opponent for 2 seconds, but can be melted with steam balls. With all energy acquired, the weapon forms 3 different clouds; a dark cloud, a snowy cloud, and a smoky cloud. These clouds trace opponents. Dark cloud rains down water, dealing 7 ~ 18 damage and summons lightning every 2 seconds, dealing 90 ~ 180 damage and 10% chance of inflicting fatal damage (550 dmg). Steamy cloud drops water that does 30 ~ 60 damage and inflicts 25 burn damage per second for 3 seconds. Snowy cloud rains snow balls, slowing down opponents by 60% speed and deals 21 ~ 42 damage. The clouds last for 10 seconds. When in Grass Map, you are able to shoot small thorns per 1.5 seconds, each dealing 35 ~ 70 damage. This also needs accurate aiming because these thorns don't explode. When energy bar is full, you shoot out a large, pointy curled thorn that can surpass 10 players at the same time, dealing 225 ~ 445 damage and does bleeding damage (14 bleed damage per 0.5 seconds for 3 seconds). The gun will last on their half arm for 9 seconds. This multi projectile spell has a 16 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 450 mana and 75% energy ￼'''Antimatter Propulsion Propels them self forward with antimatter energy, moving at an incredible speed and stunning opponents past them. --> The user gathers energy from space then creates an antimatter energy that propels the user forward. This creates a blasting fume as they travel with great speed on trace, while also stunning opponents in front of them for 4 seconds. This leaves antimatter energy in a transverse line for 6 seconds. It can block projectiles and leave players' sight fogged for 2 seconds. This travelling spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana, consumes 100% energy and costs 1750 shards * Buff: '''With 200% energy, you can travel 10 studs farther and be immune while travelling. '''Time Travel Creates a portal of energy that puts opponents in the future, rendering their nerve sensors useless against anything that hits them. --> Shoots out a beam of light from their left hand, and travels at a short distance of 16.8 studs range. Upon reaching its limit, it creates a flat oval of white light, which implode nearby opponents toward it and deal 145 ~ 310 damage. This implosion can be avoided if you escaped with something that's as fast as Lightning Flash. Upon entering the portal, opponents would be put in a seemingly more civilized area that's quite more vivid and realistic, but others won't see it unless they enter the portal too. Blasts and projectiles that hit the victims wouldn't deal damage at first, but after 5 seconds, all the equivalent damage of each blast is inflicted once the portal dissipates and opponents are put back in reality. This projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana, consumes 50% energy, and costs 2250 shards * Buff: '''With enough energy, the portal lasts 2 seconds longer and each blast shot does 1.5x more damage when the portal disappears. '''Upgrade Transforms into a cyborg, given the ability of shooting lasers from their left eye and granted increase in speed and defense. --> Creates a small platform of energy beneath them, glowing up for a second then releasing a blast of high energy beam around them, protecting them from blasts for 2.5 seconds. Once the beam disappears, your whole body is protected with metallic sheets that's just enough to withstand 3500 damage, in addition to your current hp. Your head features a half human head on the right portion and a robotic one on the left. The pupil of the left eye is mixtures of red, crimson and scarlet. Every 5 seconds, you are capable of shooting a laser beam that has no specific range, lasting for 3.5 seconds. The laser does 18 ~ 34 damage when within blast radius and does fixed 80 damage on direct hit. To block, you cross both arms in front of you, reducing the damage you take by 60%. Unlike normal blocks, you won't get stunned when hit by something that can cause it, but rather, absorb it with their body. With 200% energy, the user can sprint with 175% speed for 6 seconds by pressing 'M'. The transformation lasts for 20 seconds. This transformation spell has a 45 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana, consumes 150% energy, and costs 2575 shards Type 3 Civilization Jumps high towards space, turns the sky into night time, then lands catastrophic amounts of gamma rays, asteroids, comets and stars down the land. '' --> The user jumps on their own feet, high towards space. With the power to hijack satellites flying near them, they can redirect gamma rays, asteroids and comets to rain down to the map, within the area where they launched, at 45 studs radius. Gamma rays, comets and asteroids do different effects on the opponents : * '''Gamma Ray -> '''Does 25 ~ 55 damage and blinds for 1 second per hit. * '''Comet -> '''Does 30 ~ 62 damage and freezes opponents for 2.5 seconds each hit * '''Asteroids -> '''Does 50 ~ 75 damage, burns opponents (6 per .5 seconds for 2 seconds), and paralyzes for 1.4 seconds per hit. Small asteroids will hit the area for 4 seconds. Next up would be gamma rays that rain down together with asteroids for 6 seconds, releasing photochemical smoke around them which cover opponents' screen with fog and simultaneously deal 20 ~ 40 damage per second for 5 seconds. Gamma ray beams can pull opponents close to it, triggering an explosion. Last to come would be comets raining down with asteroids and gammas for 3.5 seconds. Comets can freeze opponents near it, especially when at high altitudes. This massive bombardment will last for 13.5 seconds. After that, the user lands down the area like a mixture of gammas, asteroid chunks and comets. Their landing creates a mass explosion that does 250 ~ 375 damage to opponents near them. This ultimate has a 2 minute and 35 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1100 mana, consumes 200% energy, and costs 3000 shards